Halloween Fanfic
by fckjansen
Summary: One shot about colifer in a Halloween day. October 31! Here i tell you about their day and cute and fluffy things about them doing Halloween things. Also a little bit wonder to your mind at the end. I swear it worth the click. (It's my first fic here) So i'm brazilian and english isn't my first language. Sorry about the mistakes!


The street was still wet from the constant rain occasioned by that time of the year. The end of October and a beginning November coming up. It was one of the favorite time of year to Jennifer. And the favorite holiday to Colin.

They were living on that house for two years. The house on Vancouver was in a private neighborhood and they had a few securities rounding the perimeter just in case. Colin and Jen chose everything on the house who was decorated by the Property Brothers. Once Upon a Time was one of the greatest gifts who they had chance to join and meet each other and the show was going to season 7.

The neighborhood was composed by normal people at all. No famous restricts because they wanted everything normal. A beautiful family of an soldier of USA army, the McCarthy's in front of them, Mr. Rock an older neighbor but very trustable amongst others..

It was Halloween day. The entire street still moist from the rain and the red/yellow/orange trees contrast with the day. As any holiday the neighbors reunite on the street and give their party. And this neighborhood was one of the most excited ever. When they party.. they party hard.

Five families was making the thematic food and 5 others was doing the decoration. Few days later Jen and Colin after being invited decorate their house with Halloween stuff. A lot of spiders and pumpkins with lantern and they buy candies for the kids.

As Jennifer told everyone on San Diego cc that year, Colin was a great artist. He loved carve pumpkins for Halloween and he was planning carve a lot to the street party. He went to a little market and buy something like five. Since 'colifer' was with the decoration families they planned to do a very good thing. Jen part was get their costume. She was planning on go like a feminine Dracula version and Colin as he asked was going like a Vampire Hunter with glasses and male stuff and all.

The McCarthy's and others families are preparing the food. They made pancakes with black dye and the syrup red 'blood'. The main plate if it's allowed to call that was a mix off carrot, potato, chicken and mayonnaise tippical in Brazil. And deviled eggs looking like real eyes plus a sausage roast looking like a finger.

The decoration families set everything up: Four big tables (looking like the tables of the houses in Hogwarts) and lamps with webs and obviously the temperature helped. The night was coming and the street perfectly beautiful give the real Halloween mood.

It was right after lunch time and Colin start to carve the pumpkins. He made a classic one with a terrific smile and eyes put a lantern on it and started to do the second.

_"Hey babe. I got to go. Need to get our costumes and when I came we can go to the street help everyone." Jen said

_"Hold on hotie! Hurry up I need you to be my muse to this pumpkin and I got to kiss you more before the party okay?" Colin said getting up to give Jen a kiss.

Jen got home almost 18:00 and the party begun 19:00. Colin was already done with the pumpkins and give them to Mr. Rock their neighbor who was helping with the decorations. The kids start to go house to house looking for candy and they give their best to at the end each one of them be busy the rest of the night eating candies (almost 2 pounds each kid).

' _ **Very cool for their teeth'**_ Jen thought when Colin approach her hugging from behind.

_"You think we should get dressed my little Dracula?" Colin said

_"Yeah probably. You will love your costume". Jen said letting him go with her to their closet to change clothes.

_"You know.. today Ashley will see. I'm not leaving you alone to let her jump on you." Jen said

Colin and Jennifer wasn't married yet. She was waiting for Once Upon a Time over to start a new life. So the girl really think she have a chance with Colin.

Laughing Colin said: "Love you don't have to worry. I just got eyes for you… And this." He got up and hold her top from Dracula outfit.

_"I know but she doesn't Colin" Jen said laughing to while trying to take off her clothes to put her costume.

Colin unbuttoned his shirt and put the costume pants and shoes. It was easier. Then he got up and start to comb his hair and put the eye contacts and eyeliner.

Jen put a purple dark bra and panties. Put her long transparent socks and her tinny Dracula dress with a big cleavage. And start to make up. For the last, her cape. She put her hair down and paint her face with white blush red lipstick and went to bathroom to put her eye contacts and the rest of the 'eye' make up.

Colin was done with his hair and face. He got some beard obviously because of the character and decided go with his blue eyes because he lost the eye contacts on the sink. When he was about to ask Jen about his shirt he got a look on her. He was perplexed. She was amazing hot and gorgeous and she was his.

_"You are going out with this outfit?" he asked.

_"Yeah babe. But it's for you. And a little bit to Ashley see that you can take your eyes of me" she said with an smirk on her face.

"Minx" he said grabbing her by the waist and kissing her hot and dirty until air become more important.

When they separated Jen start to laugh because his face was all red and if they keep like that there's no one going out for Halloween.

_"Go put your shirt _**Hook**_ so we can go down to the party" she mock him with his character name and he just agreed because both of them wanted each other so much to keep that game.

They got there past 19 at the night. Everyone of the neighborhood was there happy and laughing enjoying the day. It was allowed to see a lot of batman's and minions and jokers running after some little princesses? Yeah definitely Halloween.

A lot of food and drinks was being giving by the families responsible and as soon as they got there a middle age woman meet them.

_"Hello Colin and Jen! Oh my god you guys look awesome! What are yours costumes?" Melissa asked.

_"Oh hey! I'm Dracula and this guy here is a vampire hunter" Jen said blushing.

Jen got a high heel shoes and a red eye contact. She was amazing. Colin got glasses bad boy stile and very tight pants and a blue and green shirt. Jen herself choose them.

_"Okay! Enjoy the party guys! Happy Halloween." Melissa said

They walk a little more down the street admiring the cutie kids and the scariest fantasy. Colin grab some drink for both of them and they stayed there talking and enjoying each other companies.

Colin and Jen are both 32 so they had a lot of synchrony. They like the same child games and the same football team: Whitecaps! They were actually each other best friends.

A song start to play and Jen couldn't help but sing and swing dancing in Colin's arms. Even it was a sensual manner. In public. She was tired of everyone watching Colin like he was single.

_" So lass there is Ashley she is looking to us. Do you think we should go there and say a hi? We could always make out like two crazies to get her away if that's make you more comfortable." Colin said with a grin

It was like 20 pm and they have all night to dance and eat good themed foods. So she agreed content to see the girl's face.

_"Good idea. Let's go." Jen said laughing

_"Hey Ashley! How are you? What's your costume?" he said

In mid time Jen was behind Colin kind of hiding because she wanted to hear the happiness of the girl thinking Colin are flirting with her.

_"Hey Colin. I'm perfectly fine now you arrived. My costume is a ghost she said excited. And yours? You are here all alone?

That time Jen show up behind him and give a smirk to the girl. Ashley looked in shock with her costume. A little bit jealous too.

_"Hello Ash! Nice costume" Jen said lying

Colin with Jen when talking let clear to the girl see him touching on Jen. A hand on her waist.. a little down.. a squeeze.. and the girl doesn't missed anything.

_"So you guys are real a thing huh?" She said "I got to go because my mom is calling me"

_"Wait a min! You got to see something." Jen said and nod to Colin who give her in front of Ashley the most amazing and breathless also dirty and languid make out. When they turn out and fixed each other clothes and faces the girl was speechless and after that gone.

They start to laugh and then they walk hand to hand all the street greeting everyone and eating good things. His favorite was the eggs with cream and pepper. Hers was the Brazilian typical food. Everyone start to dance and the drinks and some few new foods got free after the kids went home. At the end, almost 3 am everyone win a plastic glove filled with candy. After all even adults like candies.

Open the dor with their key and closed Colin sat on the couch and says to Jen

_"Finally. This fantasy of yours are making me go mad." Come here you beautiful. He said smirking to Jen

She grabbed she shoes and run upstairs to their room. Getting there she dropped her shoes and get of her eye contacts when Colin come in.

_"Like you aren't the handsome over there. Ashley's face thought." Jen said laughing

_"Now I proof you that I only have eyes for you?" then he dropped his eyes to her torso when he grabbed her by the waist.

_"Pirate!" She said protesting (not very hard because she wasn't protesting at all)

_"Princess" he said kissing her smile of her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx THAT'S THE END xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
